


With Bated Breath, I Waited

by Queerasil



Series: The Trajectory of a Falling Star [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sally Donovan Appreciation, first person past tense, minor character pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally witnesses Sherlock and John's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bated Breath, I Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my other story "The Trajectory of a Falling Star".

**Note: POV my new favorite character, Sally Donovan. Because she's awesome, that's why. Please enjoy!**

**.*.**

I knew it was coming. I saw the looks in their eyes, the flush in their cheeks, the way their eyes locked together as if they could never be torn apart, and the subtle puckering of their lips as they leaned forward.

Despite Sherlock's protestations, I am a damn good detective. Sure enough, I could tell when two people are in love. In Sherlock and John's case, their feelings for each other were more blatantly obvious than a gunshot wound to the face.

They danced around each other, bickering like two schoolboys and pretending not to care. But it was obvious. It. Was. So. Obvious. Elementary, really. They had this connection, this odd, bizarre connection. Their relation was like some kind of broken telephone line; they were both talking to each other, and speaking clear as could be, but neither could understand the other.

There was this invisible rope binding them together for eternity. It was really weird. Their relationship was almost an issue of bondage or servitude. Like Sherlock was a planet and John was an asteroid caught in his orbit, and turned into some kind of unfortunate satellite. John was stuck – and even though he couldn't admit it – Sherlock was too.

And always this sexual tension between them. The kind that makes you so frustrated want to take two people and smash them together.

The Freak and his doctor, together forever. It was a beautiful thought – albeit, a little frightening.

When John and Sherlock finally did collide, I don't know what might happen. I supposed I was about to find out.

Sherlock let his eyes close, and John did too as they leaned in closer to each other. I saw a look of tranquility and utter serenity I'd never seen before on both men's faces. They were finally going to kiss. With bated breath, I waited.

As their lips locked, I gasped. For two men so fierce, they were both incredibly gentle with each other. It was almost a shy kiss; not weak; the perfect blend of compassion and passion. This was the physical manifestation of love, loyalty, and trust. This was a consummation as good as sex, and as meaningful as attaining enlightenment. It happened because it had to. 

**.*.**


End file.
